Ultraman Zero
is an Ultraman from the Land of Light and the son of Ultraseven. Personality Zero is best known for his hot-headed and cocky demeanor, traits that he developed since his youth. The events of Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie saw his development from being an immature warrior who yet to understand the true meaning of strength and justice to a true protector he is now. Mirroring his eventual nemesis Ultramam Belial, Zero attempted to steal the Plasma Spark which resulted to him continue his training in exile. In stark contrast of Belial however, Zero managed to see his errors and became humbled as result, moreso upon discovering his true heritage and the reason of his said exile. While maturing as time goes by, Zero never loses his cocky and hot-headed attitude, but can be serious when the situation calls for it. In Geed, the now experienced Zero takes up a mentor role for his junior Riku Asakura aka. Ultraman Geed, a role he shared with his host and partner Leito. While initially disturbed by Geed's resemblance to his nemesis Belial as much as everyone else (moreso with Riku confirmed the latter to be his father), Zero showed no disdain towards his protégé, relating that they have weird parents (Ultraseven kept him in the dark about their relation as family when he humbled him through exile whereas Belial was a fallen Ultra who contrasted to his son in many ways) and reminded him that only he who can control his own fate as long as he has friends to rely on. He also grew to value Leito's family as if they are his own and more than willing to risk his life to protect them from harm. Character History 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Legends Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero' to be added 'Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire' to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: 10 Ultra Heroes' to be added 'Ultraman X' to be added 'Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman!' to be added 'Ultraman Orb' to be added 'Ultra Fight Orb' to be added 'Ultraman Geed' to be added Ultraman Zero - Tector Gear= Tector Gear *'Height': 49 m *'Weight': 45,000 t - Ultimate Zero= Ultimate Zero *'Height': 49 m *'Weight': 55,000 tons - Strong Corona= Strong Corona *'Height': 49 m *'Weight': 35,000 tons - Luna Miracle= Luna Miracle *'Height': 49 m *'Weight': 35,000 tons - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness *'Height': 49 m *'Weight': 35,000 tons - Shining Zero= Shining Zero information to be added - Zero Beyond= Zero Beyond *'Height': 49 m *'Weight': 35,000 tons A form which accessible via use of Riser in conjunction of Ultra Capsules of Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman Victory, Ultraman X, and Ultraman Orb. }} Equipment Devices *Ultra Zero Eye/Ultra Zero Eye NEO - Transformation device *Ultra Zero Bracelet - Multi-purpose energy storage device. Later evolved into the Ultimate Bracelet *Ultimate Bracelet - Storage and transformation device used to change forms and perform finishers. *Riser - Zero Beyond's transformation device *Ultra Capsules - Transformation trinkets Weapons *Zero Sluggers - Head mounted sidearms *Zero Twin Sword - Crescent blade weapon formed from the Zero Sluggers *Ultimate Aegis - Armor and Crossbow weapon accessed as Ultimate Zero *Ultra Zero Spark - Tomahawk-like throwing weapon from the Ultra Zero Bracelet/Ultimate Bracelet **Ultra Zero Lance - Lance mode of the Ultra Zero Spark **Ultra Zero Defender - Shield mode of the Ultra Zero Spark Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added References